


Hentai World: Devil Survivor 2

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [12]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Futanari, Large Cock, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: In the aftermath of humanity's defeat at the hands of the demonic hordes that assault the world, humanity tries to survive under this new status quo by any means necessary. For the ladies of the JP escort agency, that means using their bodies to make a living in this harsh new world.
Series: Hentai World [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hentai World: Devil Survivor 2

Hentai World

Devil Survivor

Volume 2

Chapter 1-Io

Demons. No one knew where they came from, or even believed that they were real before that fateful day, when they appeared from a portal in the sky and fell upon the unsuspecting populace of Tokyo like a storm. Hundreds of people died in the first wave, devoured and struck down by ravenous demons straight from mythology and folklore. The survivors scattered and ran but it was impossible to escape the horde of demons that quickly took over the city, and spread to other parts of the country.

The self-defense forces tried to fight off the demons, but they were ultimately unable to combat the full might of the demons’ magic. They quickly fell before they were able to unleash their more powerful weapons, the chain of command quickly demolished in instant strikes that crippled the country’s military. Hours later, the Japan was completely cut off from the rest of the world, guarded on all sides by demonic beings calling themselves the Septentriones. These powerful beings had declared their intentions to take back the world after a millennia for their queen and bring mankind into an age of enlightenment.

Of course the humans rebelled, but this meant little to the demonic invaders who had already turned Japan into their base of operations. And while the outside world was thrown into chaos fighting the encroaching demon invasion spreading across the world, inside Japan’s borders, it was a much different story. Chaos also reigned within, but with an added layer of subtlety, for the humans were being hunted and policed by demons. It was a land of sin, where humans were tempted or forced to give into their darkest desires if they wanted to survive, and had little choice for otherwise.

As for the demons themselves, they wasted no time in taking their fill of not just human flesh, but of things to quench their more perverse desires.

XXXXXX

When the demons’ hold on Tokyo was cemented, there were many changes in the city, and yet things also stayed the same. When the initial massacre ended, people had scattered into small groups inside various hiding places all over the city, forming groups and gangs to survive their new overlords. Eventually the panic died down but the fear still lingered, and it quickly became clear that the status quo had drastically changed. Humans were no longer the rulers of Japan.

Demons could be found everywhere, and as much as the humans wanted to fight back, they were powerless against the natural and magical abilities of the demons that surpassed them. With the human regime uprooted, demons took over as the ruling class of Japan, and the mortals under them did their best to rebuild their lives under the thumb of their new rulers.

Once it was made clear that they would be getting no help from the outside world, the people of Tokyo had to make do with their new lot in life and somehow live with the demons. New gangs and organizations formed around forming partnerships with demons, some religious cults were formed worshipping certain demons, and others tried to make it work on their own without the help of demons, even hunting them for a living. Human society was turned up on its head and all people could do right now was try to make a living anyway they knew how.

“Ah, ah!”

Throwing her head back, Io screamed at the top of her lungs—something that seemed to be more and more common throughout the month. Copious amounts of sweat beaded down her body as she came from the fierce pounding she was receiving. Lying on the bed in a love hotel, she gripped the sheets from the sheer intensity of the fucking. The girl’s voluptuous body bounced a bit from every thrust her client made as he battered his large phallus down her breeding hole in a furious mating press. Each thrusting motion rocked her body, letting her large, loosely hanging breasts bounced freely. Her legs were raised above her client’s shoulders, a bit sore from flailing throughout the intercourse.

Her pussy was red from the hours-long fuck session that began earlier that night, and the sheets were drenched by the bodily fluids that oozed out of her sore pussy. Her voice became hoarse after the series of moans she let out during the sexual congress, evidence of the number of times she orgasmed throughout the night. Her ample chest heaved as she breathed heavily, euphoria temporarily numbing her to the rough plowing the demon was still giving her.

The deep, bestial grunt the minotaur gave once it hit its climax startled Io for a moment before she felt its cock swell in her wet cavern. Io bit her lip and braced herself as a thick deluge of cum shot deep into her womb, and the steady pulsations of the demon’s cock made her hit her own orgasm too. The minotaur’s large and rough hands gripped her slender hips tightly to keep her still while it came inside her. All Io could do was sit there and take its seed, moaning from the thick liquid filling her womb.

Giving a few more pumps to eek out a couple more globs of jizz, the minotaur exited her used hole and slid off the bed, which creaked from the demon’s weight. The brute gave a snort at the exhausted human girl and threw a couple hundred macca bills onto the bed before lumbering out of the room.

Now that she was alone, Io weakly grasped the money in her sweaty hand, wiggling her hips as she felt cum leak out of her abused hole. Another night’s good work for her, at least.

XXXXXX

Io was one of the many people who had been at ground zero when the portal opened above Tokyo. She was there when a swarm of demons fell over the city and completely cut the place off from the rest of the country. She had just been spending the day with some friends but had gotten cut off from them when the chaos started.

She spent the first week cowering in fear, trying to avoid the ravenous demons and half-mad humans roaming the streets while keeping herself from starving. She only managed to do that by hiding away with a couple of bar and shop owners that managed to turn their businesses into little safe abodes that were hidden from demonic eyes. And hiding away in those shops wasn’t exactly free.

Io never thought she’d lose her virginity in a demon apocalypse, but you do what you have to in order to survive. She was an attractive teenage girl with a lovely body, and many men she spent time with wanted a piece of that before they died. It didn’t take long for Io to take advantage of that and soon she was working the demon infested streets of Tokyo to survive.

At first she had been doing it with only humans, but when word spread about a teenage prostitute roaming the streets, she was approached by demons, whom she couldn’t really said no to. She was approached by a Grendel, who had a thing for schoolgirls it seemed, as he offered her a hefty sum of macca for her “services”, and Io couldn’t really turn that down in her situation. Almost an hour later she was inside a desolated love hotel being taken hard from behind by a Grendel that seemed intent on reshaping her insides.

Since then, Io began roaming the streets of Tokyo offering her body up to humans and demons for sex and food. Demons normally had both in spades, so she ended up getting fucked by them a lot. It was only a few weeks of working the streets that she was contacted by an older woman dressed in yellow who said that her boss wanted to speak to her. That was how she first met Miyako Hotsuin, head of the JP Agency, a small but popular escort group that serviced high-paying demons.

The agency was based inside a former government building where the girls lived and worked. Considering their profession, it was actually a pretty nice place to live and was as good as home gets when you’re trying to survive. Io walked through the revolving doors with a slightly limp and a sore pussy, sighing in relief as she made it into her safe haven.

“Io!” Someone crashed into her and Io felt a face rubbing against her chest. “Welcome back! You took your time!”

“Sorry, Lilim, I had to take a detour to avoid some incubi.” Io said, smiling down at the demon blatantly groping her.

The JP Agency would employ female demons as bodyguards for protection, and the lilim, daughters of the demon temptress Lilith, were the most common guards on hand. Io became friends with one of them and they hit it off pretty well. It also helped that lilim used Io as a stress reliever when she got bored and wanted to vent.

“Lilim, is Ms. Hotsuin back yet?” Io asked.

“No, she’s still talking with Lilith in Ginza. Makoto said she’ll be back this evening.” Lilim said, looking up at Io from her cleavage. “Just drop the money off to Fuumi. She’ll get it later.”

“Okay.” Io nodded and tried to move, but the lilim held tight onto her. “Lilim?”

“Before you go, can we have a quickie?” lilim asked coyly. Io looked down and saw a large bulge pressing against the lilim’s tight white short shorts. “All the other girls are busy and I need some relief for this big boy down here.”

Io wanted to protest, feeling a bit sore from her last client, but lilim was her friend, and those erections just looked painful to have. With a sigh, the girl nodded, leading to another bone crushing hug from the lilim.

“Yay! Thank you, Io. I’ll be quick, I promise!”

XXXXXX

There was nothing quick about this.

Lilim had taken Io as far as the main lobby before her lust became too much for her and they ended up on the lavish couch in the guest area. The demon plopped her slender ass down onto the couch and tore off her short shorts, letting her thick cock bounce free. Io honestly couldn’t remember what happened after she was exposed to lilim’s inhuman musk, but she must have sucked on that monster at least once, considering her mouth tasted like cum as she rode lilim’s cock.

Io crooned and wrapped her arms behind her head, riding lilim with all the power in her body. The demoness groaned as the teenage whore circled her hips, taking her monstercock like a champion. After a history of exclusively fucking Io, neither of them were tired of each other, and each new session seemed like their first. Io’s breasts leapt in sweaty arcs inside her see-through sweat-soaked shirt as she brought her asscheeks down on lilim’s hips, twerking a noisy beat. Each time her cheeks plapped against her, she responded by shooting a palm across her tight ass with a loud clap.

“Fuck.” Io hummed, forcibly reshaping her pussy to lilim’s brutal dimensions. Her glands pulsed against her cervix, spraying dense bolts of precum directly into her womb. As lilim’s baby-batter sloshed inside her fertile womb, Io wondered how likely it was for her to get pregnant. All girls in the JP agency used high quality contraceptives that were provided by Lilith, but you could never be sure when it came to demons. “After riding this beast so many times…I still can’t get enough of it.”

“I wouldn’t be a daughter of Lilith if I couldn’t please the same girl multiple times.” Lilim grinned. Her arms wrapped around Io’s waist and threw her sideways. The girl yelped as, in a blur of motion, the demon covered her, pushed her thighs wide apart, and started to ram her with stampeding power and energy. Her heavy balls spanked her asscheeks with every thrust, and Io pawed at the bulge pumping up and down her lower abdomen.

“H-Harder,” Io breathed in lilim’s ear. “Harder…”

In truth, she wasn’t sure she could take any harder, but she was determined to up her game after a long day on the streets. As lilim groaned and went into overdrive, slamming her cunt with all the power in her body, Io’s eyes rolled back in slutty agehao. Her tongue spilled from her mouth, and was immediately pinned by lilim’s own, longer prehensile tongue, instantly dominated as their lips crushed together. Her ample tits slid back and forth against lilim’s smaller breasts, bouncing despite the pressure. No matter how hard she squeezed and mashed the human’s tits with her palms, they slipped free and kept bouncing, wobbling, slapping and clapping together.

Lilim grasped Io’s thighs and hiked them up high, getting her into a tight mating press, her calves swaying next to her ears. Io gripped whatever she could and howled in bliss, fucked from her vulva to her cervix with each and every thrust. She was becoming a cocksleeve, her pussy drilled and stretched and mashed until it was fit only for lilim’s monstrous dick.

Lilim growled as she hit her orgasm. Io’s lips parted, eyes wavering as a heaving tide of spunk thrashed into her womb, slopping around inside her until her belly felt near to bursting. Io blindly reached for her stomach and felt that familiar feeling of her womb swelling from the immense load, and her pussy squirting thick globs of excess seed down her ass and onto the couch.

Lilim slowly pulled out, reluctant to free her softening dick from the hungry squeeze of Io’s pussy. Every inch of her monstercock dripped and drizzled slime, adding to the puddle already soaking the coch. As last, her cockhead popped free, and she slapped her schlong down on Io’s belly, letting it ooze the last few globs of cream down the slope of her bloated belly onto her large tits. Io groped herself as she caught her breath, puffing and wheezing, her mouth opened wide to take in big gulps of air.

Lilim smirked at the erotic sight and asked, “Wanna keep going?”

“…yes please.”

XXXXXX

Miyako would later return almost two hours later and find one of her expensive couches covered in jizz, with two exhausted girls sleeping on the floor in post coital bliss. Her punishment was swift as lightning; lilim would be barred from any sexual acts for two whole weeks and Io was regulated to stock duty outside, open for free use by any demon that wanted to “sample the goods.”

It was hell, but Io totally didn’t regret. Not one bit.


End file.
